


What Are Friends For ?

by MyrJuhl



Category: HIM - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Coercion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage erotica, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ville helps out in his father’s store... uncomfortable things happen.</p><p>Timeline: 1992</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictitious characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.

“Hei, Ville,” Mige said entering one of Helsinki’s ‘Adult Toy Stores’. His other friend Linde was right behind him. They knew nothing funnier than coming by and embarrass Ville, even though it was all cheek in tongue. Besides, Ville didn’t mind really. However, today Ville just nodded at them uncomfortably. Mige realised he was helping a couple in choosing some sex aids and probably didn’t find it cool having his friends watching – very likely not for the couple either. 

Using his eyes, Ville tried to make them leave. It didn’t work. “Come back later,” he said pleadingly. Mige found Ville looking a little distressed and he caught that vibe with a frown. Nevertheless, he and Linde did as he said. 

“Sorry,” Ville mumbled. Helping customers was hard enough in the first place. Being sixteen, Ville was rather new at this assistant job tending his father’s shop and had no sexual experiences with girls, and especially not with dildos or any other appliance the shop had to offer. Ville tried to improvise the best he could from the information and pictures printed on the packages. Although Ville had often looked at the displayed merchandise, his dad had given him a thorough tour, explaining what the various items were for, but it was still difficult when the people paying for the stuff asked rather intimate questions pertaining the effect of the gadgets compared to others. But he was getting better at it. 

“Would you say that this dildo gives more pleasure in the arse than the large one?” the guy asked. 

Ville could feel his cheeks turn flustered. “Um... I suppose it creates... more friction?” 

“Does it hurt?” the woman asked looking strangely at Ville as if she wanted a positive answer. 

Ville noticed her smirk, and he was in no doubt that she knew the answer herself but just wanted to hear what he had to say - _in his experience..._ She had fun trying to put him in the spot and she did a great job. That kind of people unfortunately came by, too, and seldom bought anything. Ville began to realise this was a waste of time and just wanted them to leave again. Still, he came up with an effort to respond. “Well, you need to prepare yourself first… and use lube... you know.” 

“Which condom do _you_ prefer?” the man asked cocking his head, as he fixed Ville’s shifting green eyes with his. “Flavoured... or with those soft rubbery nubs?” 

“Uuhhh...” Ville had absolutely no idea how to handle this situation. 

“I strap a cock on and use it to fuck him, deep and hard,” the woman suddenly added. 

_Too much information!_ Ville thought incredulous and looked away.

The door opened quietly and Mige came back into the shop alone. Right away, Ville didn’t mind having his friend around since the couple seemed creepier by the minute. More questions were thrown at him, and each more intimate than the previous. Darting his eyes to what Mige was doing around the magazine shelf, Ville tried to concentrate on the customers once more. The man suddenly reached out and his fingers grabbed one of Ville’s stray dreadlocks for an obvious grope. Ville jerked involuntarily, and… fuck! You just don’t touch people in a sex shop! Ever! 

“You’re a sweet looking, kid,” the man said lewdly. “How about a threesome? You into that stuff? Hm? We could teach you all the tricks in the book.” 

Ville didn’t know what to say. Trying not to be obvious, his eyes scanned the shop for Mige, but now he couldn’t see him and the room wasn’t really that big that his friend could hide behind shelves or the like. 

Swallowing in a slight up building panic, Ville feared Mige had just left again because he wasn’t finished helping the couple. 

“I’m-I’m not really…” he began. 

“I could show you my strap on cock. It gets real deep up your sweet teen arse and creates the most spectacular orgasm when I fuck your happy spot. You’ll come harder than when your girlfriend sucks you off,” the woman said to him like a promise. “Boys your age get hard again and again without fail.”

Horrified Ville saw her hungry eyes look up and down on his body to settle on his crotch. Confused he felt his cock stirring and he did soooo not want a hard on that might encourage the couple in thinking they turned him on with their filthy talk. 

“I-I-I don’t have a girlfriend,” Ville whispered stuttering just to fill out the silent tension that made his insides churn. Distressed, he took a small step back when he registered her reaching out, but she still managed to touch his chest and run her fingers over his nipple and pinch it. At least it made the man stop kneading his dreads. 

“Ville? Are we still on for tonight?” he suddenly heard Mige say behind him. Quickly, he spun around and saw the suspicious expression on his dear face. 

“Well – some other time, Ville.” The woman smirked at him and left the shop with her partner. 

“I think they stole a dildo,” Mige said. 

Shaking, Ville shook his head. “I don’t care as long as they left.” Holding a trembling hand to cover his mouth, Ville closed his eyes in an attempt to collect himself from the disturbing experience. 

“Why don’t we go upstairs?” Mige suggested hoping his friend would oblige. When Ville didn’t answer, Mige made a decision and went to the door, turned the lock, and flipped the ‘closed’ sign outwards. 

“Come. We’re heading upstairs, Ville,” Mige commanded and grabbed Ville’s other hand. The younger teen followed meekly still covering his face, fighting not to cry in front of the older boy and his breath grew a little laboured. 

The Valo’s resided in the flat on top of the shop. Ville was relieved he didn’t have far to go to get home. He would explain to his father later why the shop was closed prematurely for the day. His dad drove taxi in the daytime, letting Ville work in the shop now he was out of school. His mom worked for the local Helsinki municipal, and his kid brother Jesse had kickboxing practise after school today. He and Mige were all alone. Ville felt his chest tightened a little and patted his pant pocket for his inhaler. 

Ville was famous for misplacing it, so immediately Mige asked, “Do you have your inhaler?” 

Finding it, Ville nodded. After two puffs of medicine, he’d calmed down somewhat. Going straight for the fridge in the kitchen, Ville grabbed two of his father’s cans of beer before he gestured Mige to follow him to his room. 

“Your father will have a fit if he knows you’re drinking, Ville.” 

Shaking his head, Ville said, “No, he won’t. But he’ll have a fit if he knows I’m smoking these.” Because of his asthma, he was forbidden to smoke, but still Ville pulled out a pack of cigarettes behind a stack of CDs on a shelf and sat heavily on Jesse's bed. Mige sat in front of him on Ville's. 

Mige raised his eyebrows. “That made no sense.” However, he said nothing else and took the other beer. Saying nothing for a while, they just sat on the beds. Ville lit a cigarette and slowly dragged on the filter. Remembering he wasn't allowed to smoke, he went to open a window to let out smoke. Mige sensed the rigidness of Ville’s body, and he hoped for both Ville’s and his own sake that the younger boy didn’t start crying. It would be so un-cool and embarrassing to Ville because he was terribly shy. Letting this side of him slip out would just be… catastrophically by epic proportions for boys of their age. 

Nevertheless, eventually, the cigarette in Ville’s hand started to tremble, and Mige knew it wouldn’t take long before some kind of outburst would happen. Should they talk about it? That was the way girls dealt with stuff. Should he punch Ville’s shoulder and make him think about something else? It seemed cruel and Mige didn’t really want to hit Ville just for the reaction of it. Ville was incredibly soft core. _Like a girl but far from it… well emotionally..._ Oh, this was so difficult, but still Mige was glad he was here and that he had been able to make the disgusting customers leave again without crossing more boundaries than they already had. 

“I don’t...” Ville began and stopped. “They were so...” 

Mige just nodded. “Yeah. They were. Fuck ‘em.” 

“I’d rather not,” Ville quipped unexpectedly and the giggle he’d had since childhood quickly sounded choked a few seconds. 

_Fuck..._ Mige winced inwardly. 

Ville threw the butt out of the window and opened a can. “You know... my parents have a really laid back attitude to sex... I’m not sure I have.” 

Mige camouflaged a cough. “You think?” he said and wanted to laugh, but Ville was serious so he didn’t. 

“Do I look like that?” His eyes sought Mige’s for honesty. 

“Like what, Rakohammas?” 

“Like... I’m asking for it? Could they tell? I just want to know.” 

Mige swallowed and cleared his throat a few times. “I don’t think so. I never thought you were. They were the perverted ones.” 

Ville looked out the window again and took a long sip of beer. Mige shrugged and opened his own beer. Foam sprayed all over his face and Ville spontaneously laughed. Nearing Mige, he bent to pick a few tissues from a box on the floor next to the bed, and sat down to wipe Mige’s face clean. 

“Don’t you think it’s suspicious having tissues on the floor, Valo?” Mige asked with a smirk. 

“Not really. I have asthma and am very snotty in the morning. And that!...” he put a finger on Mige’s full lips, “is all I have to say about that, Mikko.” 

Mige still smirked and Ville’s motions became random. “Aren’t you done?” 

Ville shrugged still unfazed by Mige’s innuendos, took another tissue, and stroked it over his dark hair. Mige wondered what was going on inside his younger friend’s mind and, finally, he asked, “Are you okay, Ville?” 

Ville didn’t meet his eyes and seemed very adamant on cleaning Mige of every droplet. Grabbing Ville’s wrist, Mige forced him to look at him and he couldn’t figure out the expression on his younger friend’s downward face. He decided to lift Ville's head by his chin. Even though Ville struggled to avoid Mige’s eyes, the older boy could see he was trying hard not to smile. Finally, Ville looked up and his green eyes sparkled with mirth. 

_Thank god,_ , Mige thought and tutted at him. “You’re a bad boy after all, Viltsu.” 

Sending him a toothy smile, Ville ripped his wrist free of Mige’s grasp. “So?” 

“So. Maybe I didn’t need to save you after all?” Mige teased.

“No, that was fine, actually. They were a little pathetic, weren’t they?” Ville joked, pleadingly.

Mige agreed right away. If he didn’t, then Ville would have to find something else to top the statement until his discomfort was justified. Mige was practically never embarrassed about anything, but he felt that he’d have been uncomfortable in that situation, too. You’re sort of their hostage. You want to service the customers and not be rude because their idea of approaching sex will always be different to your own. At the same time, your personal space and boundaries are violated, and Ville really had no way to defend himself as the couple got more aggressive. 

"Don't tell anyone," Ville implored the older teen. He knew Mige would never tell a soul, but he had to make sure and make him promise he wouldn't. The insecurity was once more palpable in his eyes, as the newfound bravado crumbled.

"No, Ville. Never," Mige assured him. Looking at his friend sucking on his lower lip self-consciously, once more Mige was glad that his sixth sense had told him to return to the shop and check on Ville and the gross costumers. Resourceful and impulsive, Mige put a hand on Ville's shoulder and decided to distract him. When the younger boy looked at him, Mige leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ville's, completely throwing his mind in another direction.

Gasping in surprise, Ville's lips parted and Mige sucked his pouty lower lip between his own. Ville's brain stopped responding for a few seconds. Completely taken by surprise he just stared into Mige's blue eyes close up and took the kiss without a fight. Even when Mige slowly retreated, Ville still watched how his friend took advantage of keeping the suction of the fleshy lip until it slipped from his own with a wet sound. Stunned Ville saw Mige's eyes twinkle with amusement. He should have been repulsed by the sexual approach, but he was far from it. It was nothing like what happened in the shop. He'd forgotten it had ever happened in those seconds and Mige's deeper motives to even instigate the kiss were also lost on him. He wanted more and just thinking about it sent hot pleasurable bolts through his young body.

"M-Mikko... I..." Ville cocked his head and licked his lips, tasting Mige's flavour. Running his tongue across his lip once more, he found that the taste had disappeared. No, he couldn't ask for another kiss. That was out of the question. Mige put his hand on his waist and kneaded the baby fat there gently. Ville giggled nervously. When Mige's hand slipped under the rim of his t-shirt, Ville's giggles stopped and he closed his eyes. It bothered him how he was still a bit on the pudgy side, but Mige was bigger and cuddlier. If older boy wanted to touch him, it would be because he wanted to, so it was a waste of Ville’s time getting all shy about his insecurities about his looks. 

As soon as he relaxed, Mige's hand slid further around and up. How it had escalated to this was a nice surprise, but Ville wasn't sure Mige was on the same page as he was. Maybe he thought he was comforting him? This was Ville's first physical time being close to anybody in a sexual way - totally disregarding the handful of creepy customers who frequented the shop - and he was becoming very excited. It didn’t strike Ville as odd that he felt that about Mige - a boy. Ville enjoyed looking at girls, fantasising about them, and watching the videos his father had in the backroom. He’d even kissed a girl from his class - just never really considered the possibilities that he could be intimate with a boy, too. But as he sat on the bed, feeling with Mige's questing fingers on his body, it was obvious to him that he liked what they were doing. He knew Mige had been with someone but had been very secretive about it and wouldn't tell Ville or Linde about the encounter. And now he wondered if Mige's silence was due to him having been with a boy and not a girl, which was what Ville and Linde had assumed? The thought alone had excitement rushing through Ville as he closed his eyes.

Mige’s fingers curled around his shoulder blade, caressing the edge of the bone and hearing Ville’s little sign of contentment, Mige wondered if he should back off and let things stop here. But then Ville searched for Mige’s lips. The older boy made a decision. Ever since Mige had realised he was bisexual, he’d been better at paying attention to his friends. It didn’t take much time for Mige to acknowledge how good-looking Ville was, and this opportunity was almost godsend when his younger friend initiated more kisses. Ville added pressure to the kiss and Mige let his tongue inside, eagerly playing around his teeth and palate, before messaging Mige’s own tongue. He could feel the smile that curved Ville’s lips against his own and his hands slipped out of the shirt to cup Ville’s head. Finally, they parted as small kisses still were pressed on their faces.

“Mige?” Ville asked breathlessly.

“Are you okay?” Mige responded.

“Yeah. Than... you know,” the younger teen said and Mige grinned seeing his flushed cheeks. 

_You have a hard on_ , he thought, but didn’t want to embarrass Ville by pointing it out. He had one of those himself now. “I’d better go,” he said in stead. “I have some homework I’d better start on. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ville.”

Ville nodded. “Come by tomorrow, Mikko,” he said with a big smile.

Mikko smiled back. “I will. Can’t have you getting better on that bass guitar.”

“Yeah, we’ll... practise,” Ville suggested.

Mige took a step towards Ville and when the younger boy got up, they embraced each other hard. Mouths fused in a wild passionate kiss before letting go, and Mige left the younger boy with empty arms. Backing a few steps, Ville bumped into his bed and he sat staring straight ahead for a while. Then a full smile spread on his lips. “I’m in love,” Ville said aloud falling on his back, hardly able to wait for the morning to come.

 

End of Tale 18th of June 2009


End file.
